User talk:Roratude
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the community. Please leave a message on an Administrator's talk page if you need help with anything! - , / / , Administration Magnus Hello Roratude, thanks for filling in those Magnus pages. It takes a pretty decent commitment and amount of time to learn all the formatting and parameters to tackle them, and I think that's awesome you went through with it. Hope to see you around! -Revitalizer (talk) 18:24, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sticking around for a while? Good to know. You'll probably be here a lot more than me for the time being. My life has been busy and my editing will probably drop off even more when my next quarter of school intensifies. :Don't sweat mistakes here too much. I hope it's not that obvious, but I don't. :p The fact is that there's room for error on a Wiki; mistakes aren't particularly catastrophic and can be easily learned from and corrected. The only things I've noticed that are counter to the Wiki's formatting are 1) using the "fou" parameter to explain the Aging process of a Magnus - if there's no way to acquire a Magnus as a new addition to your inventory, we've used "None" to fill in the "fou" parameter (see Aqua Aura 4 for example) - and 2) explaining in detail where a Magnus can be found by Examination - the rationale here is that, similar to how we don't list the entire recipe of a SP Combo or location of an enemy, specifics should be left on the target page; the fact that we don't have many of those specifics about Magnus acquired from Examination or Chests on location pages is a failing of that portion of the Wiki. Please don't focus on fixing these though, as neither are harmful or inaccurate. Anyways, I hope this isn't overwhelming. XD -Revitalizer (talk) 22:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Roratude, just wanted to tell you again how great I think it is that you're using the Magnus infobox to its potential. I've put a lot of time, frustration, and almost 200 edits into that template to include everything it does now, maybe at the cost of usability- at least that's what I worried. But seeing how quickly you picked up on it and how passionately you went about editing showed me that it was absolutely worth it! -Revitalizer (talk) 18:14, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::It's fantastic to hear you like what we've made so far! You understand that desire to bring fragmented information together too. Starting out I had to focus on making the Wiki organized and generally well-rounded, but lately I've been more motivated to create a compilation of all this splintered data. Finding information on the minor sidequests from Eternal Wings was especially disastrous before, so I suppose I'd consider that our first major success story toward the goal of compilation. :D -Revitalizer (talk) 19:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Another infobox under your belt? Nice, way to go! I need to pick up the slack on my end (creating) and get the EW Magnus template configured for Quest Magnus, and maybe write a sidequest infobox. I don't know if HP and other numbers are in the official guide or not, but I've been cross referencing a few guides for that information: http://www.gamefaqs.com/gamecube/917921-baten-kaitos-eternal-wings-and-the-lost-ocean/faqs/34443, http://www.gamefaqs.com/gamecube/917921-baten-kaitos-eternal-wings-and-the-lost-ocean/faqs/43625, http://www.freewebs.com/baten_kaitos_sanctum/walkthroughsandfaqs.htm. The Baten Kaitos community has put a lot of great work into guides prior the Wiki, but, like we've lamented, it's splintered. Inconsistencies between these three guides have been very rare and easy to rectify by consulting by the game so I would recommend them. And thanks much for the offer. If I need some specific help, I'll be sure to run it by you, paying due caution to me becoming a slave driver of course. :p -Revitalizer (talk) 00:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm also a big fan of Baten Kaitos! I'm from Austria. My favorite character is Xelha. I'd love it if you would respond. PS: I love writing! XD Xelha16 (talk) 12:34, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I also like to draw! I'm considering to draw the Xelha. Search but still a good template for signing off. I can send you the picture if you want. Xelha16 (talk) 18:31, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure I do not mind.Xelha16 (talk) 19:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC) You are doing an awesome job for this wiki. Thanks so much! :D Marx Wraith (talk) 01:00, December 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Eternal Wings Sidequests OMG, thank you! I never came across squat about the three missing quests (not counting the Moonguile one, which should probably be given a page), which also really emphasizes the need for this. The Balancoire and repeated ones are what happen, I suppose, when I take a long break in the middle of a project. :p And the misnamed one is just wut. If you don't beat me to it, I'll make sure to create what's missing by Wednesday. -Revitalizer (talk) 05:07, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :lol Thanks for the consideration in naming these, but I don't see how they could become any less trite. :p Anyhow, awesome research and considerations all around! Here's what I'm thinking: *For all the Magnus used to further the story, I added the "stu" (story use) parameter for adding the location it's used at. If one doesn't have any story use, this can be left blank. *The Anklet of Calm Winds events sound like a good candidate for a Quest page if it can be missed by not talking to her before visiting Pherkad or by answering in the negative. *Regarding the Sun Anklet, I've wanted to include some added information on pages for Magnus that can be missed, but it hasn't been a priority. That might be a better way to handle a situation like this. *Explaining Pristine Water information makes sense on the Loveless in Nashira page. *I think just the family member's page will suffice for these. After all, most simply involve navigating some area or waiting for another member to sign and then talking to them. *I've been linking to the character quests from the Magnus you're rewarded with (see Presto for example), but haven't created them yet. Like you guessed, the plan is to count them as major quests. :-Revitalizer (talk) 00:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Egg Thank you much for letting me know! I wish I could be around more, but my life is a blur right now. Also, you can get in on the magic if you'd really like. ;) -Revitalizer (talk) 21:37, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Would I mind? Hell, I'll give you Admin rights so you can use ; updating those would be awesome. Just remember to name them in the format of "pagename.png" and to use the correct elemental background. You'll get a warning each time of how such a file already exists, but you can ignore it and upload anyways. :Also, I took care of the duplicate plums. -Revitalizer (talk) 00:17, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::MediaWiki converts between space and underscore so either works. With MultipleUpload, the destination filename just copies the filename as it exists on your computer so you shouldn't need to change anything. ::I just learned too that Wikia recently made that feature usable to all users and not just Admins. I had no idea... Anyways, happy editing! I think I'll join you for a while. -Revitalizer (talk) 01:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Answers Answers times! First off, aging times for Origins can be found here. Second, I'm not sure if I have this right, but were you wondering what to do with the "fou" parameter if the Magnus comes only from a mix? If that's the case, just use the "mix" parameter and do nothing with "fou". -Revitalizer (talk) 04:34, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :That looks perfect, no complaints. I think we have everything covered, but if you realize any relevant info that the infobox doesn't cover, just let me know. -Revitalizer (talk) 03:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Good concerns! For directionality, I added the "pos" parameter. Each number on a standard number pad corresponds with and is transformed into the same arrow (so 2 for down, 7 for upper left for example). Try to start closest to upper left and work your way clockwise. As for elements, just keep using physical for now since the border is the same as with physical Magnus. If we decide that this is bad enough idea in the future, I can easily and cleanly kill the element parameter for a specific type of Magnus by altering the template. On the EWatLO side of things, "stuu" is now in place for extra story uses. -Revitalizer (talk) 16:31, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Slightly late, but on point: Diamond: 1590 1164 7912 :::Do you want to limit the number of legendaries we use, or should be go all out with those steroid-laden beasts? -Revitalizer (talk) 05:39, April 29, 2014 (UTC)